olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tonyselby/Olympic Games Memorabilia
Sharron Davies Olympics Memorabilia is always in demand, featuring from time to time at Auction sales and occasionally available to purchase online. We have noticed a surge in demand for Olympics Memorabilia as the2012 Olympic games are now becoming ever closer, eagerly awaited by sports fans worldwide. Sharron Davies (1962) MBE, Olympic Champion Swimmer from Plymouth is one of the UK’s best known and popular sportswomen. Sharron learned to swim at the early age of five and had begun a serious training programme coached by her father before reaching her eighth birthday. Having represented GB as a swimmer at the young age of eleven Sharron was selected to represent her country in 1976 at the Montreal Summer Olympics, the following year she won two Bronze medals in the 1977 European Championships. In the 1978 Commonwealth Games Sharron won gold in both the 200m and 400m individual medleys respectively, along with a further silver and bronze. In 1980 at theMoscow Olympics Sharron narrowly missed out on winning Gold behind Petra Schneider of East Germany, in a controversial 400m individual medley. At the mere age of 18 she decided to retire from swimming, leaving to concentrate on her media career. Her break was short lived and she returned to serious training in 1989 competing as Ladies Captain in the 1990 Commonwealth Games winning Silver and Bronze medals. By the time Sharron formally retired from competitive swimming in 1994 she had achieved an enviable, British Champion 20 times, broken 200 British Swimming and 5 world Masters Records. Sharron Davies Olympics Memorabilia sought after by collectors includes: hand signed presentations, swimwear, caps, autographs, event programmes, tickets, passes and signed photographs. Memorabilia is associated not only with the sports personality but with the event featured. Of particular interest to me are collectables associated with Edmonton 1978 and the so nearly won controversial 400m, at the 1980 Olympics. However Sharron Davies memorabilia will always be of interest to the collector, Sharron Davies has worked with the television media as a presenter and carried out numerous charitable events helping worthwhile causes centred on children and the disabled. Her own annual event “Swim for Life” has over the last 15 years raised huge sums for assortment charitable causes. With her charismatic personality and energy, popularity as a TV presenter was always inevitable. Her appearances range from Breakfast shows, quiz challenges and guest appearances to presenting and commentating on sport for the BBC. As a BBC commentator she has been a key team member in the coverage of many Olympic and sports events, she has twice been voted British Press Sportswoman of the year. She brightened up Sunday evenings last year with her performances inDancing on ice. In 1993 Sharron Davies was awarded theMBE by the Queen for her services to sport. In 2006 as a spokesperson on BBC Question time Sharron promoted and supported the successful bid to bring the Olympic Games to London 2012. Interestingly there is a Statue modelled by Sharron Davies positioned outside theRoyal Yacht Squadron at Cowes on the Isle of Wight. I would advise purchasers of Sharron Davies Olympics Memorabilia to carry out due diligence, especially if buying on the internet. When attending an auction you have an opportunity to examine the item prior to sale, this gives you the chance to establish authenticity. I have recently written an article titled “Rare autographs real or fake,” I would advise readers to take a look at this as it offers lots of constructive advice specifically about making online auction purchases and may well save you money. After all when purchasing a collectable associated with a Swimming Legend you do need to ensure it is the real thing. A Few Stats During her illustrious career Sharron Davies competed in the Olympics, European Championships and Commonwealth Games winning two Gold three Silver and four Bronze Medals all achieved at International levels. Olympics 1980 Moscow Silver 400m European Championship (GB) 1977 Jonkoping Bronze 400m – Bronze 4x100m Freestyle Commonwealth Games 1978 Edmonton Gold 200m,Gold 400m,Silver 4 x 100m Freestyle, Bronze 4 x 100m medley. 1990 Auckland Silver 4 x 200m Freestyle, Bronze 4 x 100m Freestyle. Tony Selby Olympics Memorabilia Category:Blog posts